


Find Another Way

by deathRae94



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathRae94/pseuds/deathRae94
Summary: The Brecilian Forest is a stressful place.





	Find Another Way

“There must be some way out of this labyrinth!” Leliana said with exasperation.

Oghren grunted. “Ye’, it’s called not goin’ inte the haunted forest te begin with.”

Lyra rubbed her temples. “It was either into the haunted forest, or the elves don’t hold up their end of the treaty. Unless you want to find another way to get their help…”

“Sacrificing Alistair to the trees seems a fine plan.”

“You’re not helping, Morrigan,” Camber snapped.

“What if we just smash the trees into a nice, sappy pulp?” Shale asked.

Maker, how had the Wardens become stuck with this miserable lot?


End file.
